Craftian Provincial Legislative Council
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Craftian Provincial Legislative Council' 克拉夫地亚省级立法会 ' ''Kèlāfūdìyà Shěngjí Lìfǎhuì ' '''Dewan Legislatif Provinsi Kraftia' |- | colspan="2" |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Type |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Type | width="60%" align="left"|Upper house of the Parliament of the Province of Craftia |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |History |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Formed | width="60%" align="left"|7 April 1945 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Disbanded | width="60%" align="left"|1 December 1986 |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Structure |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Seats | width="60%" align="left"|30 (1945–1957) 40 (1957–1971) 50 (1971–1986) |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Elections |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Voting system | width="60%" align="left"|Indirect proportional representation, first-past-the-post, appointment |- ! width="40%" align="left"|First election | width="60%" align="left"|31 March 1945 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Last election | width="60%" align="left"|12 May 1984 |} The Craftian Provincial Legislative Council was one of the two houses (chambers) of the Parliament of the Province of Craftia. It was referred to as the upper house, with the Craftian Provincial Legislative Assembly being referred to as the lower house. The term in office of members of the Legislative Council was tied to the term of the incumbent Legislative Assembly. The Legislative Council was a semi-democratically elected body, of which some seats were appointed using indirect proportional representation based on the popular vote result of the last Legislative Assembly election (geographical constituencies), while the other seats were indirectly elected through trade-based functional constituencies with limited electorates or appointed by the Government of the Province of Craftia with the approval of the Minean Central Government (executive constituencies). This unique semi-democratic electoral system was deliberately created to favour the pro-Minean camp, consisting of the Non-Partisan Group, Democratic Alliance and Federation of Trade Unions, which did not run in direct general elections but dominated functional and executive constituencies. As such, despite winning almost every geographical constituency in every election (and every single geographical constituency after 1957), the pro-democrats only managed to hold control of the Legislative Council for six parliaments (15 years) compared to the pro-Minean camp's twelve parliaments and 26 years. This was done on purpose to block any bills deemed too radical or undisirable by the Minean government and hinder any radical secessionist or independence movements. Distribution of seats } ! colspan="4" |- ! GC ! FC ! EC ! Total ! GC ! FC ! EC ! Total |- | style="background-color: pink"|1945 | 3 | 13 | rowspan="6" | 16 | 12 | 2 | rowspan="6" | 14 | 30 | |- | style="background-color: pink"|1947 | 2 | 15 | 17 | 13 | 0 | 13 | 30 | rowspan="2" |- | style="background-color: pink"|1948 | 4 | 15 | 18 | 11 | 1 | 12 | 30 |- | style="background-color: pink"|1951 | 2 | 14 | 16 | 13 | 1 | 14 | 30 | |- | style="background-color: skyblue"|1953 | 0 | 14 | 14 | 15 | 1 | 16 | 30 | rowspan="3" |- | style="background-color: skyblue"|1956 | 0 | 13 | 13 | 15 | 2 | 17 | 30 |- | style="background-color: pink"|1957 | 0 | 18 | 4 | 22 | 15 | 2 | 1 | 18 | 40 |- | style="background-color: skyblue"|1959 | 0 | 16 | 3 | 19 | 15 | 4 | 2 | 21 | 40 | rowspan="2" |- | style="background-color: pink"|1962 | 0 | 18 | 4 | 22 | 15 | 2 | 1 | 18 | 40 |- | style="background-color: pink"|1963 | 0 | 18 | 3 | 21 | 15 | 2 | 2 | 19 | 40 | rowspan="2" |- | style="background-color: pink"|1966 | 0 | 18 | 3 | 21 | 15 | 2 | 2 | 19 | 40 |- | style="background-color: skyblue"|1968 | 0 | 17 | 2 | 19 | 15 | 3 | 3 | 21 | 40 | rowspan="2" |- | style="background-color: skyblue"|1971 | 0 | 16 | 5 | 21 | 20 | 4 | 5 | 29 | 50 |- | style="background-color: skyblue"|1974 | 0 | 17 | 7 | 24 | 20 | 3 | 3 | 26 | 50 | rowspan="3" |- | style="background-color: pink"|1976 | 0 | 18 | 8 | 26 | 20 | 2 | 2 | 24 | 50 |- | style="background-color: lightgrey"|1979 | 0 | 18 | 7 | 25 | 20 | 2 | 3 | 25 | 50 |- | style="background-color: pink"|1982 | 0 | 19 | 9 | 28 | 20 | 1 | 1 | 22 | 50 | rowspan="2" |- | style="background-color: pink"|1984 | 0 | 19 | 9 | 28 | 20 | 1 | 1 | 22 | 50 |}